


Movie Night (Finally)

by spacefucker



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lucky formally known as The Dog, The Dog - Freeform, clint wearing old clothes and lookin good, complete canon divergence honestly this is an AU and I have no idea what else is supposed to go on, deaf!Clint, in which i write fluff with like zero angst like wow, natasha is a person with feelings, popcorn and a movie, the fic where i use a movie to make a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha finally get to have the movie night they've been planning for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night (Finally)

“Is this actually happening?”

Natasha quirked her eyebrow at Clint and turned from the stove where she was making popcorn. He was fresh out of the shower, wearing his oldest pair of sweats and an awful graphic tee that has since become indiscernible. She’d never admit it out loud but he was most handsome like this. Comfortable and cute. 

She took her hand off the pan for a moment to sign while talking, “What does it look like?”

Clint laughed, “It looks super domestic.”

Natasha huffed and turned back to the popcorn with a small smile. Clint came up behind her, something that she was still getting used to, and wrapped his arms around her to rest his chin on her shoulder. He hadn’t bothered to shave and his stubble rubbed against her shoulder. She preferred him with his five o’clock shadow. 

The popcorn finished popping and she removed it from the heat. He followed her, attached to her back like a spider monkey while she poured the hot popcorn into a large bowl.

“We’ve been so busy lately. Missions and debriefing.”

She turned in his arms and he pulled back, looking down at her fondly. It was warm in the kitchen and almost too hot with the stove at her back and Clint’s heat around her but she reveled in it. She’d been cold for so long.

“Well, there was those two weeks you were in medical. You can’t blame everything on Fury.”

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead before stepping back and turning to the fridge to bring out sodas for the both of them.

“It was me or The Dog, Tasha. What did you expect me to do?”

He turned with the sodas in hand and a kick to the fridge. At the mention of ‘dog’ a newly-groomed retriever trotted into the kitchen and wound his way around Natasha’s legs, tail thumping against the cabinets loudly.

”Oh, yes. A noble cause if there was any.”

Natasha patted the dog’s head and scratched his ear before grabbing the bowl and moving to the living room, Dog hot on her tail. They settled on the couch, movie queued and lights dim. A collection of large pillows and a blanket ready. Natasha slotted into Clint’s side like she was meant to be there. Dog curled up next to her, head in her lap, forcing Clint to hold the bowl.

“Traitor. I save his life and he chooses you. Typical.”

Natasha leaned forward and grabbed his hearing aid off the coffee table and gave it to Clint, giving his jawline a kiss. She rested her hand on top of Dog’s head. She smiled at the dull thump of his tail on the couch and she pulled the blanket around him, tucking him in. He sighed, content, and closed his eyes.

“We need to call him something other than Dog, Clint.”

Clint picked up the remote and paused, considering, “We could call him Lucky. One of us has to be.”

“Lucky. I like that.” At the sound of his new name, Lucky cracked open an eye and gave Natasha’s hand a lick. “It seems like someone approves.” Natasha smiled.

“Well, if the dog’s happy…” Clint chuckled and played the movie.

The Grand Budapest Hotel started up and Natasha barked out a laugh.

“I can’t believe you.”

Clint smiled and tightened his arm around her, opening a soda with his other hand, “You’re a liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on Tumblr. Send me one @spacefucker!


End file.
